


Stockings

by IlCannibaleDiFirenze



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Foot Fetish, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Will Graham, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze
Summary: Will casually finds a little secret of the doctor during one of their games.Hannibal asks him to wear stockings but Will finds out something unexpected
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 37





	Stockings

“My, my you look adorable.” Hannibal cooed at Will.

He asked him to wear some stockings for him and he truly looked divine with them on.

Hannibal couldn’t help but caress those legs, his stare seemed to be lost in adoration.

“This is weird...” Will complained a little.

Hannibal smirked and kissed his thigh going up to kiss him through the lace panties he was wearing, this earned him a soft sound from Will.

He kept on caressing those beautiful legs, it made him so hard to feel the stockings.

With a devilish smirk he let his free leg move to reach Hannibal’s crotch, pressing against it with his foot.

This made the doctor moan in a way Will had never seen before.

“Foot fetish doctor?I would have never imagined..” he purred devilishly

Will kept on pressing and rubbing his foot on his hard on, Hannibal’s breath was hitching every time he moved, the young man was reducing him in a moaning mess.

“I’m so close...So close.”

“Keep the pants on, I want you to stain them with your shame.”


End file.
